InSaNiTy
by GerIta189
Summary: Feliciano has never been the strongest or the best and he's tired of it. And his 2nd personality is starting to show... Contains 2p!Italy and violence
1. Chapter 1: Inner Conflict

For the past few days Feliciano had been having a battle within himself. His mind was an unstable bomb ready to explode and he had never felt so angry before. What was wrong with him? It had all started at school after Arthur had scared the crap out of him and he ran and hid behind Ludwig like normal. Unfortuanantly Ludwig was already in a bad mood and he whirled around to yell at Feliciano.

"FELICIANO!YOU DO NOT NEED TO HIDE BEHIND ME EVERY TIME YOU GET SCARED!OKAY?"

"Ve~ You're right I sh...should stop being so useless." Feliciano said, shocking everyone who heard.

"Ita, zats not exactly vhat I meant." Ludwig said but Feliciano was already walking away. Alfred,Arthur, and Yao just looked at each other.

"Dude! Did Italy just like totally take a yell without flipping?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah that is so not like him aru." Yao said.

"I wondered what's gotten into him." Arthur said.

"Dudes we'll figure it out later. The lunch bell is about to ring." Alfred said.

"Alright I brought extra scones if anyone wants them." Arthur said.

"Um yeah I gotta go like now." Alfred said, running off.

"And honestly your food is no good aru!" Yao said, running after Alfred.

"Hey these are my mumsie's recipe!" Arthur said running after as the bell rang.

Feliciano sat in the bathroom thinking,how could he change? It would have to be internal and external, changing his looks wouldn't change his _personality. _That was it! He would have to change his personality in order to make Ludwig and the others like him more. Yes his perky and useless personality would have to go! He skipped out of the bathroom happily as he went to get eat lunch.

Arthur watched as Feliciano skipped into the lunchroom as usual but something about him was different. He seemed to radiate a different aura than normal. His aura seemed closer to Ivan than his owns. What was going on?

"Dude you awake?" Alfred asked interrupting Arthur's train of thought.

"Y...yea." Arthur said.

"Do you like Feliciano or something?" Yao asked.

"What!No!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Then why were you staring at him?" Yao asked.

"Because his aura is strange and...nevermind." Arthur said as he saw Yao apparently had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yea whatever. Alfred you still owe me 5 dollar!" Yao said, glaring at the American.

"Dude can't you just forget about that!" Alfred said.

"No you need pay me!" Yao said.

"Fine here ya go" Alfred said grudingly handing over a 5 dollar else had been listening to the conversation and now spoke up.

"What's wrong with my fratello?"

"AH! Lovino dude don't do that!" Alfred said.

"Answer the question eyebrow bastard!" Lovino said glaring at Arthur.

"Uh well Feliciano's aura is different. It's turned all dark instead of its usual bright green." Arthur said.

"And that means?" Lovino pressed on.

"It means his personality is changing to something darker. Almost evil." Arthur finished. Lovino burst out laughing and said;

"That's the biggest bunch of shit I've ever heard! Ciao" he said as he ran to go sit with his brother.

"Dude you better get some ice for that burn!" Alfred said,guffawing as Lovino went off.

"Shut up! You bloody git!" Arthur said.

~.~

Feliciano wondered how he should change. Should he go slow and make slight changes at first or should he change all at once? One thing was for sure though, he'd have to get rid of Arthur. The stupid bastard had noticed something and Feliciano knew exactly how to get him out off the equasion.

"Goodnight fratello." Feliciano called as he slipped into bed.

"Night Feli" Lovino responded. Tomorrow would be the day when everything changed. Feliciano could feel it. Soon his plan would be put into action and Arthur would be put out of action.

**A/N:**

**Haha one chapter done! Now to work on my other unfinished stories |:**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please ~!**


	2. Chapter 2 Decommision

Feliciano woke up the next morning, early. He hardly ever did this but the time for change was now. Carefully, so as not to wake Lovino, he eased himself out of the bed and moved to the mafia room, where all the Italian twin's chemicals, guns and other badass things were. He pulled out a small vial of chloroform from one of the cabinets and for a romantic touch, he pulled out a rose and tipped the chloroform onto it. Then he took a strip of paper and wrote _from Alfred _on it. Then he carefully wrapped the rose in brown paper and slid it into his book bag, just as the alarm clock went off. Lovino sat up and rubbed his eyes, just as Feliciano had done, he eased himself out of the bed and stretched. Then he clambered downstairs and grabbed a Poptart. He sat munching on it as Feliciano walked in, dressed in a tannish uniform with a matching hat.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Lovino asked groggily.

"Clothes" Feliciano said, grabbing a Poptart too.

"I know that dummy." Lovino retorted. In a fraction off a second Feliciano had a knife pressed to his brother's throat.

"Ever notice how pretty blood is?" He asked sweetly pressing his knife so that pearls of blood dotted Lovino's neck. Lovino swallowed hard and slowly moved away from his brother.

"See ya at school." Feliciano said. Lovino nodded, completely shaken, what the hell had just happened?

...

Feliciano walked down the familiar Hetalia World Academy path, but he didn't whistle or skip or even hum today. He was a new person, a better one(he thought). However, Alfred was in his usual spot to scare nations, he waited until Feliciano was right there and jumped out.

"RAWR!" he said, Feliciano decided to play along.

"Ah!" He shrieked, fooling Alfred. Alfred laughed and said;

"Gotcha again." Feliciano smiled sweetly and replied;

"Ve~ Yeah you did. Here give this to Arthur, he will love it!" Feliciano said, handing the rose to Alfred. Alfred looked at it and smiled,

"Thanks Feli! Arthur loves this romantic crap." He said.

"I know and this is what friends do for each other." Feliciano replied. Alfred nodded then he noticed Feliciano's clothes.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Ve~ I am dressed like my brother, cause he is so cool." Feliciano said, Alfred nodded then waved as he rushed off towards the school.

"Stupid basta." Feliciano muttered as he walked on, things were going well, quite well.

...

Alfred walked up to Arthur who was standing outside with Yao and Kiku. Arthur's face lit up as he saw Alfred. They ran to each other and embraced. Kiku pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures, Yao did the same. Arthur and Alfred kissed before pulling away, then Alfred pulled out the rose.

"Here you go Iggy." He said smiling.

"Oh Alfie! It's beautiful." Arthur gushed and he took a deep whiff of the chloroform infused rose. He began to sway and his eyes crossed,

"A...Alfred..." He said the he fell to the ground and his head hit the sidewalk, hard. The rose fell from his limp hand and crimson blood blossomed and pooled around it in a sick rendition of beauty. Alfred looked at him, horrorstruck, and began yelling for help. Kiku and Yao ran to go get a teacher and the nurse. Feliciano watched the whole thing from a distance, smiling, a flash of violet passed over his normal gold-ish brown eyes. The transformation had just begun. Lovino arrived just as the ambulance rushed Arthur to the hospital. He saw the gloating smirk on Feliciano's face and his eyes grew wide, something was very wrong with his fratello. Feliciano turned and walked inside behind Alfred,

"Ever notice how beautiful blood IDS? Especially its color?" He asked and Alfred turned around to face him.

"W...What?..." He asked, terrified.

"Like the color of a rose." Feliciano mused and understanding hit Alfred.

"Oh no... NononononononoNO!" He yelled, causing several to look over.

"It's ok Alfred. Arthur will be ok." Feliciano said, acting for the crowd.

"Just kidding." He hissed in Alfred's ear when no one was looking.

"Ciao~" he said and he continued down the hall,leaving Alfred confused, lonely, and scared.


	3. Chapter 3: Nature's Warning

Alfred ran to his class as fast as he could, hoping today wasn't the day that Feliciano was in his class. Luckily it wasn't and he wasn't late today. He walked in and sat near the back, completely shaken by what had happened. Did Feliciano really cause that and if he did, how? Alfred sat there thinking until Yao walked in followed by Kiku and Im Yong Soo. They all sat near the front and began to talk about what had happened.

"Geez that must have been crazy. I mean he smells a rose and just dies da-zee!" Im Yong Soo said.

"He didn't die aru!" Yao said and he smacked the Korean. Kiku just watched them, then he noticed Alfred.

"Excuse me but Alfred-san is here and Arthur is his boyfriend." He said and both Yao and Im Yong Soo turned around.

"Shit I am sorry da-zee. I know you love him." The Korean said.

"Yea I sorry for you but still Arthur will be okay aru~" Yao said.

"Its okay Alfred-san we are here for you." Kiku said and Alfred nodded. As the first bell rang people poured into the room among them were Hollie, Sean, Nial, Steffan, Peter, and Allistor Kirkland, all of Arthur's siblings. Not a single one of them looked very happy, especially not Peter because even though he talked a lot of shit, Arthur was his favorite sibling. Allistor and the others didn't care as much, they were sad, yes, but they knew he would be okay and they weren't going to let that little incident mess up their day. Soon Mrs. Elizabeta, the teacher, walked in and class began. Alfred could think of nothing else but Arthur, god he loved that guy and now he was hurting because of Feliciano! What the hell, he thought, Feliciano had always been the bubbly blonde, metaphorically speaking, and cried when a bug got killed of if his pasta fell on the floor. What had happened to him? Alfred wondered then he heard his name called;

"Alfred? Can you give us the answer please?" Mrs Elizabeta asked him.

"Umm...hamburger?..." Alfred said, unsure. Mrs. Elizabeta smiled;

"No it's Hamburg, the answer was Hamburg, Germany not hamburger." She said, trying not to laugh. Ludwig looked at him murderously, stupid American, he thought. Alfred was so out of it for the entire class period and Elizabeta noticed. She didn't call on him again nor did she take up his blank assignment. For God's sake the boy's boyfriend had just been taken to the hospital in critical condition, she thought to herself. She continued on teaching, acting as if Alfred didn't exist and she made sure that no one bothered him. Finally, class ended and the lunch bell rang. Alfred jumped up, grabbed his stuff and ran out of the classroom, Mrs. Elizabeta didn't try to stop him.

(...)

Arthur lay on the hospital bed with an IV in his arm and an oxygen mask on his mouth. His eyes were shut, but not peacefully, they were shut tight and his forehead was covered with sweat. His heart rate was normal but his brain scans showed spikes in activity, he was trapped in a night terror. He tossed and turned, called out, and even yelled a few times but no one could help him, not right now anyway. In Arthur's dream there was blackness everywhere and demons hidden in the void, they called out to him in Alfred's voice and in another voice, a familiar voice, a friendly voice, Feliciano's voice...

"Ever notice how pretty the color of blood is?" It asked. Alfred shook in fear, this dream Feliciano was sinister and sadistic, it was terrifying. He tried to run from it but in the void, there was nowhere to go.

"Like the color of a rose." The voice crooned.

"So beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time." The voice said.

"Especially your blood Arthur. Especially yours." It said, echoing from every corner and open space. Arthur began to run but the voice followed and then a bloody hand extended from the darkness and gripped him, slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. (...)

Arthur woke up, sweat dripped down his face as he clutched the sheets on the bed below him. He slowly released the sheets and breathed in deeply. What the hell had that dream been about? He wondered, were the nature forces trying to reach him through his dreams? They had done before and he had ignored them, once he got sucked into a computer game and lived through virtual hell, the other time, God, that was hell. Arthur decided this time he would listen, however cryptic the message was, it would probably help him in the long run. Slowly, Arthur eased himself into sleep, ready to hear the message sent to him.

(...)

Alfred sat down at the outdoor lunch table, alone. He felt terrible about what had happened to his boyfriend, the one he loved. He put his head in his hands and wept silently, little did he know Feliciano was watching him. The Italian smirked as he watched the American grieve over his boyfriend. It was pathetic, he thought, very pathetic and it showed that love was a weakness, not a strength like in fairy tales, no it was a fatal flaw, Feliciano thought. He grimaced, there would be no love in him, not even an portion of his heart would be for someone...ever again. Feliciano watched the American for a bit longer then left. Alfred posed no threat to him so he didn't need to be annihilated...yet. So far no one knew anything and the one who did was now in the hospital, life head finally starting to get better, Feliciano thought as he walked into the lunch room.

**A/N:**

**Finally a long chapter! This one explains a lot about what's going on. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Allistor=Scotland**

**Sean=N. Ireland**

**Steffan= Wales**

**Niall= Ireland**

**names borrowed from Ayai**

**Hollie= WY**

**Peter= Sealand**

**Elizabeta= Hungary.**

**Thank you all my followers!**

**R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing your enemy

Feliciano walked into the cafeteria unnoticed, no one knew that it was he who had poisoned the rose and put Arthur out of commission. No one knew nor suspected...besides Alfred, but Feliciano had fear on his side and that prevented the "hero" from saying anything. Ludwig had just entered the lunchroom when he saw Feliciano. He noticed the outfit was different but it resembled Romano's, so he thought nothing of it, everyone knew the Italian loved his twin. Ludwig walked up to Feliciano and said;

"Hey Feli, about yesterday..." Feliciano whirled around and pointed a knife at Ludwig's throat;

"Listen Luddy, it's Felix now and I don't really want to talk about yesterday. However, it has brought out a whole new me. And if you ever call me weak, pathetic, useless, or Feli again I'll gut you like a fish and use your blood as my pasta sauce and your intestines as my spaghetti. Are we clear?" He said, pressing the knife against Ludwig's throat. Ludwig held up his hands in surrender and gasped out;

"Y...yes..." Felix smiled and slid the knife into his sleeve.

"Enjoy your lunch." He said and then he turned to go and get his own. Ludwig didn't move, whatever had just occurred scared him, a lot. His brother Gilbert saw him and he put his arm around him;

"So vhat vere you and your boyfriend talking about?" He asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"B...bruder...he's different..." Ludwig said. Gilbert dropped his arm and looked at him, completely confused.

"Ja, his outfit is but vhat do you mean?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig told him what had happened the day before and what had just occurred. Gilbert looked shocked;

"Are ve talking about the same Italian?" He asked and Ludwig nodded. Gilbert looked just as scared as Ludwig did;

"Ve need to talk to Arthur. He knows...oh...wow Feli...Felix is smart" Gilbert said, realizing that Felix had poisoned the rose.

"Vell Ivan can help too..." Gilbert said, hating the idea of needing help from the Russian. Ludwig nodded and they went towards the table where Ivan usually sat with Yao and Kiku. Gilbert sat down next to Kiku and Ludwig sat down next to Yao.

"Um Ivan, ve need your help." Gilbert said and Ivan looked surprised.

"Sure comrade, what do you need?" Ivan said.

"Vell..." Gilbert explained everything that was going on with Feliciano and when he finished Ivan leaned back in his chair and contemplated the situation.

"Comrade Feliciano has switched to his alter ego...or second personality. He went from Feli to Felix. Where there was love, there is now hate. Where there was logic, there is now madness." Ivan said after a few long minutes. Gilbert and Ludwig looked shocked, Yao and Kiku remained emotionless and unreadable.

"So how do ve fix that?" Gilbert asked but Ivan shook his head.

"I do not know, Arthur did but Felix was a step ahead in the game. We have one other person who can help us though." Ivan said.

"Who?" Ludwig asked and Kiku stood up.

"I can. I know about tsundere and I can help revert Feliciano's personality." Kiku said.

"How the hell are reindeer going to help us?" Gilbert asked.

"No not reindeer, tsundere, or magic." Kiku said, lightly facepalming.

"Who was he close too, yet would never date?" Kiku asked.

"Me." Gilbert said.

"His bruder" Ludwig said simultaneously.

"Gilbert, you try and get Felix to love you." Kiku said and secretly under the table Gilbert made a fist and pulled it to his thigh while whispering;

"Yes!" Ludwig didn't notice but if he had, he probably would have punched Gilbert.

"Vhat?! Vhy not me?" Ludwig asked.

"Because it won't work" Kiku responded and Ludwig got up and left the table.

"Gilbert-san, you know what must be done." Kiku said and he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Gilbert got up and left, after he did Ivan looked at Felix and read his aura,it radiated dark purple, the color of insanity. Ivan jumped back, it scared him that Feliciano had changed so quickly.

(...)

Arthur was once again trapped in the dark void of his dream. Feliciano's taunting voice called out to him

"Like a rose..." It kept repeating and finally Arthur got it, it was Feliciano who had done this to him, then he remembered Feliciano's aura yesterday, how it was different. Feliciano had switched to his 2p form and no one knew...well at least that was what Arthur thought. Arthur woke up and sprang to his feet, he had to tell the others before something worse happened to him or...Alfred! Arthur ran out of the hospital room, setting off an alarm. A big burly Russian nurse came and picked up Arthur, who kicked and screamed but to no avail. He was put back in bed and the door was locked, so he couldn't try to escape again.

"Bloody hell! My friends are in danger, go Flying Mint bunny!" He yelled and in his imagination, flying mint bunny beat the shit out of the nurse and the doctor too, for good measure.

(...)

Gilbert walked up to Felix during study hall and tapped his shoulder. Felix turned around, knife at ready, and when he looked at Gilbert a flash of violet crossed his eyes. Gilbert saw this and backed away, unnerved by the spectacle. Felix slid his knife back into his sleeve and glared at Gilbert;

"What do you want potato bastard?" He spat. Gilbert looked at him and said;

"Woah, calm down. We're friends remember?"

"Friends are for weaklings and cowards." Felix said. Gilbert was taken aback by this statement but he said nothing and sat down next to Felix.

"So vhat are you doing?" Gilbert asked. Felix glared at him and replied;

"Learning the chemical formula for gaseous cyanide." Gilbert was slightly scared by this but he didn't show it, annoyed by his presence Felix got up and left, leaving a note pinned to the table with a knife.

"Enjoy weight training." It said and it caused Gilbert to be, for the first time in his life, paralyzed with fear.

**A/N:**

**I love this story and apparently so do you guys cause feedback is awesome! Anyway as you can see Gilbert I has become the protagonist and Arthur has an overreactive imagination XD. Hope you enjoy R&R please...or "I will gut you like a fish and use your blood as my pasta sauce and your intestines as my spaghetti." Sorry I had to, it's my most epically disturbing quote lol. Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Conference

Felix walked into the science lab, which was empty because everyone was eating lunch. He took out the book he had taken from the library and read the formula for the cyanide again, he then began to mix the ingredients and boil them over the burners. Finally the substance in the beaker began to bubble and Felix smiled. He put the cork stopper onto it and heated it until the substance was completely gaseous and invisible.

"Bye bye Luddy and Gil." He whispered happily. He put the beaker into his backpack and walked out of the room, leaving no trace that he had been there.

(...)

Arthur still lay on his hospital bed, contemplating how he was going to escape...or at least warn Alfred. He knew just running wouldn't work and these stupid doctors were immune to Flying Mint Bunny. He thought and then face palmed as he realized something.

"I can use magic! God I am an idiot." He said and then he drew out the Star of David surrounded by a circle, the symbol of magic. He then found some tongue depressors a.k.a Popsicle sticks and a magnifying glass. Then he pulled out some wax earplugs that were in the cabinet;

"Why the hell?" Arthur muttered as he grabbed them. Then he took the wax and wrapped it around the popsicle sticks and used the magnifying glass to catch the sun's rays and light his makeshift candles on fire. He put one on each point of the star and then sat in the middle of them.

"Dumbledoratheexploradumbledoratheexploretake me from this prison!" He chanted and darkness blanketed the room, then the fires on the "candles" turned blue and spun around Arthur. When the darkness faded everything thing was gone, even Arthur.

(...)

Felix walked out into the hallway and was run over by a rushing Russian, Ivan. Felix jumped up and glared at him but Ivan just laughed.

"Prevyet Comrade" he said, ruffling Felix's hair. Felix looked at Ivan murderously but Ivan just smiled obliviously and walked on. Felix watched him go and then he went to Ivan's locker. He smiled as he put a black powder into Ivan's locker through the ventilation. He then backed up to the large hallway window and taped a magnifying glass to it, so that way at high noon, when Ivan had a locker break, it would magnify a ray of sun and it was angled so that the sunbeam would be directed to the bottom of Ivan's locker, where the black powder lay. Felix smiled contentedly and then continued to his next class, History.

(...)

Felix arrived to the class just as the tardy bell rung, he had almost been late. Felix took his seat at the back of the room..next to Ludwig and Lovino, both of whom looked away from him and stared at the whiteboard. Felix watched the clock as the teacher, Mr. Roderick, droned on and on about Prussia's invasion and the War of Austrian Succession. Finally the clock read 3:00 and the dismissal bell rang. The students rushed out into the hallway and towards their lockers. As Felix rounded the corner, a loud bang was heard as the sunbeam ignited the black powder on the floor of Ivan's locker. Felix arrived just in time to see Natalia being thrown backwards? Felix's eyes widened in shock, anger, and a trace of sympathy. The latter was quenched immediately, how did this happen, Felix wondered.

(...)

_Moments ago;_

_"I will get your things big brother." Natalia said, smiling up at Ivan sadistically._

_"Nyet that's okay. I can get them myself." Ivan replied, sweating profusely._

_"Nyet big Brother. I. Will. GET. THEM!" She yelled, a purple aura surrounded her and she pulled out a knife. Ivan nodded furiously;_

_"Oh th...thank you...w..wonderful...sss..sister..." He stammered. The purple aura dissipated and she smiled sweetly._

_"You're welcome big brother." She said and she skipped to his locker._

_"Wait, do you need the combination?" Ivan asked but she shook her head._

_"Who said stalking your big brother doesn't teach you anything?" She asked and then with three simple twists of the combination lock's knob, the door popped open._

_"See?" She said and then the sunbeam lit the black powder on fire and it exploded as Natalia reached for Ivan's binders. _

(...)

She was hurtled backwards from the force of the explosion stonewalls it the brick wall on the opposite side of the hall. Then she fell to the floor and didn't move.

"NATALIA!" Both Ivan and Irina yelled. They both ran over to her, Irina "boinging" all the way over to her sister. Ivan lifted her up as Irina dialed 911. The ambulance soon arrived and took Natalia away to the hospital. A hysterical Irina followed in her car but Ivan stayed at the school. He knew who had done this and who it was intended for. He clenched his fist and his expression darkened.

"Вы будете платить за это." He murmured under his breath before walking down the next corridor towards the front lobby.

(...)

**School Board Meeting 4 p.m...**

Elizabeta sat with the other teachers and principal, Mr. Caesar, Felix and Lovino's grandfather. Her husband and history teacher, Roderick, sat next to her. The other teachers sat at various different seats, except for Ravis, who sat in his "emo corner", but no one paid much attention to him. Elizabeta looked at the principal;

"We have a serious issue." She said and Ceaser nodded.

"Two students harmed at school on the same day, it's not good for our reputation." He replied and both Elizabeta and Roderick looked enraged.

"Reputation? To hell with our school's reputation! It's not good for the students! School should be moderately safe, I do understand the school can't monitor everything, but this is unacceptable!" Roderick ranted.

"Mr. Roderick! Anymore outbursts like that and you will be fired." Ceaser said sternly. Roderick sat back down, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment;

"I apologize, that was out of line." He said, hanging his head. Ceaser nodded;

"Apology accepted." He said. "Now this problem is like a weed. It will flourish until we uproot it. So starting tomorrow morning, we must find its roots and remove them from our school. Agreed?" All the teachers chorused their agreement.

"Good, meeting adjourned." Ceaser said and all the teachers arose from their chairs and filed out the door. Roderick heard a slight noise like static and he turned his head, seeing nothing, however, he dismissed it and left the room.

(...)

Once the teachers had left the room, Felix crept in from Science Room 104 and grabbed the tape recorder from the bottom of the conference table, where he had taped it. He clicked the stop button and smirked to himself. Then with his book bag in his hand, he went towards the gym, where weight training had already commenced.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N:**

**The new characters are;**

**Ravis: Latvia**

**Irina: Ukraine**

**Natalia: Belarus**

**Elizabeta: Hungary**

**Roderick: Austria**

**Ceaser: Rome.**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R please! :3**


End file.
